Chrollo Killmor
Tumblr n8ihmkIaCI1tf8h32o1 500-2.png 500px-Shuu Tsukiyama.png 0b361d4e681bd5f845410894e4a86977.jpg " Oh , Im such a sucker for a good show.. Please my friend leave them with this message, The show isn't over until I say it's over " 'First Name' Chrollo 'Last Name' Killmor 'IMVU Name' NPC 'Nicknames' Mr.Kill More 'Age' Unknown looks in his twenties 'Gender' Male 'Height' 6'2 'Weight' 178 'Blood type' AB 'Behaviour/Personality' Chrollos reputation as a host of the GMAF holds quite a grasp on his personality along with his behavior as a human being. His love for blood meets no limit , Hence why he host the most violent tournament known to man kind, He's also very good at it. Words cannot describe Chrollos behavior cause it is quite timid at times. Though he is suave majority of the time he cant seem to hold back his compsure at sight of something he likes. His facinate for blood beats the women that seem to throw their self at him by a landslide. Which is mostly the reason for his childhood his mother was abused by his father numerous times until one day Chrollo grew quite fond of it. Apperance Normally fashions himself in European attire, mannerisms and his purple hair. His eccentric personality reflects on his stylish choice of wardrobe. He is sometimrs caught in a mask which resembles a crescent moon that consists of a closed eye, eye-piece under the nose and a wicked diamond-shaped mouth. Allignment Chaotic Neutral A chaotic neutral character follows his or hers own whims. He/she is an individualist first and last. They will values their own liberty but doesn't strive to protect others' freedom. They will attempt to avoid authority, resents restrictions, and challenges traditions. A chaotic neutral character does not intentionally disrupt organizations as part of a campaign of anarchy. To do so, he or she would have to be motivated either by good (and a desire to liberate others) or evil (and a desire to make those different from himself suffer). A chaotic neutral character may be unpredictable, but his or her behavior is not totally random. They are inot as likely to jump off a bridge as to cross it. Chaotic neutral is the best alignment you can be because it represents true freedom from both society's restrictions and a do-gooder's zeal. Chaotic neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it seeks to eliminate all authority, harmony, and order in society. A list of Ten Commandments for a chaotic neutral religion may look like this: 1. You shall lie to promote your freedom. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy if such action promotes your freedom. 5. You shall honor no authority above yourself. 6. You shall break the law whenever convenient. 7. You shall not betray others unless your life is in jeopardy. 8. You shall not aid enemies of freedom or those who promote law. 9. You shall pursue pleasure. 10. You shall promote unlimited freedom for yourself. 'Clan & Rank' N/A 'What district do you live in?' N/A 'Relationship' Is not a one woman man. 'Occupation' GMAF Host 'Fighting Style' Unknown 'Chi Base' (Optional) Unknown Chi Form Unkown 'Weapon of Choice' Unknown Allies/Enemies Unknown 'Background' Chrollo was born in a wealthy family that lived in south brazil. His family is from a long line of bank-owners, and political officers. Politics are in his blood, his father being the diplomatic president of south-america and all. They say his father had been friends with The former Kagemaru chairmen, before Yani had taken the clan for himself. But when Yani made his step in the seat. His father lashed out and told the young chairman he didnt appreciate his actions. And even accused Yani of killing his father. And in which, this bold acusation... was the result of Chrollo's father never being seen again. Chrollo's mother raised him, along with his grand mother who shelterd the young man for majority of his life where he lived a some what... peaceful life. Despite his father dying all Chrollo cared for was the death of smaller things, or better yet... control. He needed control, wanted control At the age of 10 he began to kill off smaller animals to feed this need of control To him, he got to play god, he got to control them... control there fate His Uncle began to take him to fighting clubs after he noticed his newphews facination with the sport. And Chrollo clung to it... he loved watching others suffer, as much as he loved to control them! It was like embrosia to him! He began to make bets, recrucit fighters... make them take steriods whatever he could to control there rate in combat. Who was going to stop the young man when his father had been the former president? Not many people would step to that plate. Years passed and he even went so far as to set up his own fighting tournaments. He loved the GMAF's, infact....he had grown an obsession with it. After 4 years of trying to get in contact with Yani-farhan. He finally made it happen... With Yani's resoruces and money, and Chorollo's powerful leadership. The GMAF's were reborn... remade... to fight again. PeakHuman System *Maximum Brain Capacity *Peak Human Equilibrium 'Roleplay Selection' TBA 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 20:34, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Category:GMAF Category:GMAF 3 Category:3rd Gen NPC